great_war_of_the_countriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Rose
Andrew Percy Rose is the first and current Prime Minister of the Dagger-Talon Republic of Dyllonia. Andy Rose was born in Rosewood, Dyllonia to the powerful Rose family. He is the brother to Erin Rose and nephew to Thedore Rose. ' ' Early Life ' ' Andy was born in Rosewood to his father Todd and his mother Jannet. As a child he was gregarious and intelligent, but was known to have a short temper. Being the son of a lord, Andy was initially targeted for bullying until he managed to earn his respect through charm and politeness. In school, Andy would become president of the Debate Club and took an interest in political philosphy and government. After high school, Andy enrolled in Harvel Acadamy. Before his eventual turn to Oppermenian democracy, Andy first was a supporter in Imperatorial Autocracy, or an absolute monarchy. It was not until Imperator Ondelmor infamously made the move to fire his Minister of Forint on charges of fraud and treason and replace him with Dameon Buluru then exile the old minister without trial that Andy would meet another philosopher. ' ' Harvel Acadamy ' ' An Oppermenian named Gregor Christan visited Rosewood to teach philosophy at Harvel Acadamy and Andy began to grow interested in his ideas. Under his influence, Andy began to see the rising rebel Micheal Stein as his idol. At the Acadamy, Andy met his friend, John Blacktree. John, being the son of a lord himself, was once confronted by his classmates about his shy and reserved self. Unlike Andy, John could not defend himself; Andy noticed and came to his aid and sent John's tormentors off with a few words. After this incident, Andy and John remained close friends. ' ' Andy also grew a friendship with his roommate, Nathan Grant. Nathan was an easy going, fun loving individual who often took leave to attend parties. It was during one of these parties that Nathan invited Andy to a nearby gathering. Andy then met up with some of his Philosophy classmates. Andrei Petterson, Randle Parker, Rocco Manson, and Lee Jones. ' ' After the party, Andy discovered that these men all held a similarly strong desire to bring democracy to the world. Andy later invite John to join them and together they organized the Gold Torch Club. ' ' The Gold Torch Club ' ' During the reign of Dominik, Rose and the GTC began to organize and grow. They would hold protests against Dominik and his policies. In the GTC, Rose found some challenges as his partner Andrei Petterson accused Rose of not truly understanding the lives of the people, as Rose was born to a wealthy family and Petterson was not. Petterson proved to be Rose’s greatest ally and greatest opponent. He was never shy about telling Rose when he was making a mistake and was fearless to defy him if he felt he was making a mistake. ' ' The Gold Torch Club chose the torch as a logo because it symbolized freedom. It symbolizes the eternal flame of the people and the fires that could not be doused. They also began to construct what would become the current Dyllonic tricolor. Rose gathered the colors of blue and green. Blue represents peace and liberty while green represented ambition, the lives of the Dyllonics, and the growth of people. ' ' Rose’s GTC was later joined by the son of the Lord of Swordpoint, Rollo Vezeetes. He became the eldest of the leaders of the Club. The Club began to grow in popularity and grew bolder by the day. Dominik Buluru noticed and sent an army to contain the Club. The leaders and most of the club escaped, but on that day many innocent students were executed. The GTC was forced to retreat and they evaded capture. This forced the Club to be more cautious and sneaky with their missions. ' ' When the identity of the leaders was revealed, Dominik Buluru invaded Rosewood and Swordpoint and captured the father’s of Andy and Rollo. Noah Blacktree swore to disown John in exchange for mercy. Dominik sent an ultimatum stating that Andy and Rollo would turn themselves in in exchange of their fathers’ freedom. After a long moment of contemplation, they rejected this ultimatum and Dominik, true to his word, executed the lords of Rosewood and Swordpoint. All members of the Club were declared criminals. ' ' The GTC saw little significant success, especially during times of peace. On one fatal day, Dominik Buluru sent the Magnum Ferrum out to corner the GTC at their discovered hideout. They encircled the leaders and nearly killed them all. On that day, Rocco, Andrei, Randle, Lee, and Nathan would be captured. Andrei Petterson made a sacrifice. He stalled the Magnum Ferrum so the other could flee, yet in the end only Andy Rose, Rollo Vezeetes, and John Blacktree made it out. Andrei, Lee, Randle, Rocco, and Nathan would be brought to the nearby city of Cottersville, where they would be executed. The Oppermenian War and the Dyllonic Civil War After the Magnum Ferrum's deadly blow, the GTC was under pressure. Moral among Rose's Club fell hard. Rose, Rolf, and John needed to regroup and it took a while. As the Golden Torch Club was nearing total destruction, Dominik recalled the Magnum Ferrum to attack Oppermanson in to put down Prime Minister Benham. While the attack was unsuccessful, a war was ensured. This distraction allowed Andy to recover his Club and help it progress. Rose's Club began to sabotage Dyllonic military bases whenever he could. When the war ended in Winchester, Andy was outraged that the WAU did not push to enforce democracy on the fascist nation. Nevertheless, the defeat of Dyllonia and the near death of Ostromtorony Buluru forced Dominik in a period of inactivity. This was Andy's opportunity to recruit more for the GTC. Andy's progress boomed during Benham's reveal and coup over Oppermenia. Dominik recovered himself and went his Imperium Legion to assist Mitchell Opperman in defeating the ElksPack. When Dominik returned, his intent remained the same to defeat Rose. Andy's support was larger then ever, and the eventual assassination of Dominik was a major boom for democratic support. As Ostrom took power, Andrew Rose tried to bargain with Csazsar Ostrom. He had requested that Ostrom allow the prevalence of democracy in Dyllonia. Ostrom, frightened of the people's reaction, reluctantly turned down Andy. When Ostrom fled to Winchester and abdicated the throne, Andy had nearly seized power until the theocrat and self proclaimed "God King" took over Dyllongrad. Outraged, Andy was the first to call the GTC into official rebellion. Andy, Rollo, and John lead the Democratic Rebellion and with the assistance of Oppermenia's Unit 0 they brought the fight to "New Sollis". When the democrats stormed Dyllongrad, the Unit 0 Commander executed this god king, putting an end to his reign opening up democracy for Dyllonia.